No good can come of this
by t3h maniac
Summary: With the annual SE and FF get toghther underway and split in to the different classes. Let's see what happens when all the monks and fist-fighters from final fantasy do when in the same room. Rated for language. Not as bad as the title makes out! honest!


**No Good Can Come Of This**

**Another Final Fantasy party fanfic. This time featuring the monks and fist fighters! For those of you unfamiliar with the concept, at the annual SE and FF get together the groups are spit into job classes instead of worlds. Chaos ensues**

**Disclaimers: I do not own final fantasy.**

**---**

Tifa hated the annual Final Fantasy gatherings. Because of the class split she got put with the other martial artists. All of them men.

And people thought the lead characters group was a guy club. At least some of them had feminine sides. And she had pictures of one of them to prove it.

The monks and martial artists? It was said that they didn't have a Y chromosome to share between them.

Yang was quietly meditating shirtless in the corner, Zell was shadow boxing and Tifa had to stop herself from pointing out the faults in his style and movements. He left himself open far too much and relied too much on spins and flips.

Amarant was doing what he always did. Supporting the wall and hitting the drink, keeping his eyes hidden behind that mess of fire red hair. The only one she knew from her world was Rude, and he didn't make for that much better conversation anyway. Black Belt was lost deep in thought about something or other.

The only seemingly social one was Gau. The wild child was bouncing off the walls, an after effect of some of the food on the Buffet table. Tifa couldn't help but smile at the boy. He may have been animalistic but that made him slightly… cute. Occasionally he would try the puppy dog look on Tifa when the others were getting on to him.

And finally there was Sabin. Who was currently no-where to be found.

_Where is the Blonde anyway? _Her mental question was soon answered by the sound of someone dragging something very heavy. _Oh Lord._

Sabin soon opened the door the room beaming. More so than normal anyway. The Blitz master seemed to have a permanent grin lodged on his face.

"Hey guys! And lady." He said in a booming voice.

"What's up Sabin?" Asked Zell taking a break from beating the crap out his own shadow.

"This once a year get together things pretty damn boring so I'd thought I'd spice it up this year."

"If you mean it was you who added chilli powder to those damn Pringles, you can go fuck yourself." Amarant said moodily.

"Hey, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it?"

"I don't know, who brings chilli powder to these sort of things anyway?" Gau coughed nervously. "Other than people who have to share a room with my brother." Sabin quickly added.

"So what exactly did you have in mind?" Asked Yang, getting up from off the floor at last.

"A little tournament. I got the ring outside."

"Why Mr Thou bring shiny to fight?" Gau asked, Sabin face palmed. He never would get the kid to stop calling him that.

"Not a metal ring Gau. The other type."

"So who's fighting who?" Asked Amarant, strapping on his claws.

"Got the list right here," Sabin said smugly before passing it around. "What do you think?"

"You mean I gotta fight the flaming emo?" Asked Zell, Amarant scowled before returning to drinking the contents of the glass in his hand.

"…" Rude grunted.

"Where am I on this?" Tifa asked nicely "or Gau for that matter?"

"Well I… err…" The large man stuttered.

"Didn't you think I'd like to be a part of this?" She asked, her tone getting slightly more irritated

"Well someone has to… you know act as referee of sorts…" Sabin made up on the spot.

"And you picked me."

"Yes."

"Why not anyone else?"

"Well… you see its because I…"

"You thought I wouldn't be able to handle it?" Tifa started glaring at Sabin, causing him to falter slightly.

"No! no… of course you could handle it!" Sabin had never considered himself to be a sexist. He had travelled around with two women who could set him on fire with their minds. Not to mention they were fairly adept at swords and knives to boot. That sort of experience taught people to respect them, or else. Not that he wouldn't anyway.

"Then add me too the list," she turned to Gau. "Gau do you want to be part of this?" Tifa asked sweetly.

"Gau accept! Gau accept!" The wild child started jumping in the air.

Black Belt came out of his own thoughts to look at the situation. "No good can come of this." He said.

---

**Before you ask, yes this is going to be a multi-chapter fic. I have writers block for the others at the moment. Review please**


End file.
